Jake's Super Smash Bros.
, also known simply as Super Smash Bros. or JSSB, is a reboot to 2015's author appeal project of the same name and a replacement to 2017's Super Smash Bros. Switch. The game is considered as both the seventh instalment of the Super Smash Bros. series, following 2018's currently unnamed title, as well as a soft-reboot for it. Unlike previous titles in the series, the game is not directed by series creator Masahiro Sakurai but instead by Jake, who also serves as the game's announcer; Sakurai still works on the game as a design consultant and producer. Jake's Super Smash Bros. retains the same gameplay elements as previous Super Smash Bros. titles, such as being a 2.5D fighting game set within platformer-esque levels, as well as including a story mode that reimagines and builds on the plot of ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'''s "Subspace Emissary" mode. People who pre-ordered the game as certain gaming outlets got a two-disc CD titled JSSB: Special Music Collection along with the game. This CD contained a large selection of the new remixes created for Jake's Super Smash Bros., as well as a new medley of the Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl main themes not heard anywhere in the game. Gameplay As with previous entries in the Super Smash Bros. series, Jake's Super Smash Bros. is a 2.5D mascot fighting game that ditches several aspects that "traditional" fighting games, such as Tekken or Street Fighter, utilize. The game features a number of different characters from various Nintendo-owned and third party franchises, and up to eight can fight at once on a single stage. Instead of the normal, flat stages found in most fighting games, Jake's Super Smash Bros. features ones with a variety of different platforms and hazards that may affect one's playstyle. Unlike most fighting games, which utilize combo-based movesets for fighters, Jake's Super Smash Bros. simplifies this- all playable characters have a single 'standard attack' button, and a 'special attack' button, with the control stick's directional input determining what attack they perform. As such, all fighters have eight main attacks- up, down, side, and neutral standard and special moves. There are also tilt and smash attacks, which are more powerful versions of the fighters' standard moves; tilt attacks occur when a control stick is not tilted fully in a single direction and are generally more powerful than normal standard attacks, while smash attacks are even more powerful standard attacks that can be charged up by holding down the standard move button. When airborne, fighters are also granted a different set of standard moves, and some special moves may also act differently. Additionally, airborne fighters are granted another standard attack, as tilting the control stick forwards or backwards causes the fighter to perform a different attack. Finally, all fighters also have a Final Smash, a powerful special move that replaces the character's neutral special move once they have broken a Smash Ball. Also unlike most other fighting games, the aim of a battle is not to deplete a foe's HP bar but instead knock them past the invisible blast lines located around the stage, with damage increasing a fighter's "damage percentage", which increases the amount of knockback they take; a fighter whose damage percentage is at 20% will take far less knockback than one whose damage percentage is at 120%, for instance. Stickers :Please note: information has been copied directly from Super Smash Bros. Switch and will be rewritten at a later time. Power stickers (which have red backings), which act similarly to the Custom Parts from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U can be fused with base stickers (which have white backings) and applied to the base of a fighter's trophy stand. Depending on a power's effect, it may need larger stickers to be fused; and as trophy stands have limited space, players need to be smart in deciding which power should be fused to which sticker and which sticker should be placed on the stand. The size of the sticker and the power of the Custom Part can allow for a number of different combinations, with larger stickers being able to hold up to three of the weakest powers, but also being the only size that can be fused with the most powerful of parts. Removing a sticker from a trophy stand permanently destroys both the sticker and the power(s) fused with it; though more of both can be easily collected. Stickers can be overlapped, though the effect will be weakened by how much it is covered. In addition, fully covering a sticker so it can no longer be seen will instantly destroy the sticker and power, as if it had been removed from the trophy stand. Stickers can be used online in For Fun mode. Before a match begins, all players will be shown the stickers they currently have equipped. The ability to use stickers can also be altered when playing online with friends. Playable Characters :Main article: Jake's Super Smash Bros./Playable Characters Jake's Super Smash Bros. includes 100 playable characters from Nintendo-owned IPs developed throughout the years. Select third party characters will also be playable, as well, including representatives from SEGA, Capcom, Bandai Namco, and Koei Tecmo, among others. According to the creator of the game, any character that has debuted in a video game is eligible to appear as a playable character in the game, though characters from Nintendo's first- and second-party franchises are to be prioritized over any third-party fighter. Special Traits All playable characters have their own special quirks, often derived from abilities they may demonstrate within their series of origin. These traits may not be attack-based, instead granting them special defensive- or movement-based techniques that other fighters may be unable to use. Some certain characters may share special traits. Stages :Main article: Jake's Super Smash Bros./Stages Jake's Super Smash Bros. includes a number of different stages based on a large pool of Nintendo IPs, as well as select third party series. Unlike traditional fighting games, which tend to feature flat stages, Super Smash Bros. instead opts for a stage designs that border of levels from a platforming title, with a number of different platforms and obstacles being present on stages. My Music The My Music system introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl returns in Jake's Super Smash Bros. with the same function. This "My Music" feature allows the player to set the frequency that each song in the game is capable of playing on a stage during a match. While, like in previous games, some songs must be unlocked via the collection of CDs and all songs are only capable of playing on a single, pre-determined, stage, players are capable of being more specific with each frequencies and also allow songs to be disabled out-right; in previous titles, setting a song to a 0% likelihood still makes it possible to play during a match, albeit it is very unlikely for it to. Each stage in the game has a total of 15 music tracks, though some will have to be unlocked for each. In addition, the menu music can also be changed through this feature; while the menu has its own set of specific music tracks, the player can also import songs that can play on stages into the Menu's My Music selection. Below is a list of the different songs that can exclusively be found in the Menu's My Music selection. Game Modes Story Mode is the story mode of Jake's Super Smash Bros., and features the playable cast of the game teaming up to defeat a group of villains. Set within its own fictional world made up of aspects of all of the game's represented series, this story focuses on the villains attempting to retrieve the titular Crown of Orchid which is said to be the sole connection to the forbidden realm of Subspace sealed away long ago. Classic Mode All-Star Mode Smash Run Smash Run is a locally-single player game mode in which the player is tasked to run around a large map for five minutes, defeating a number of enemies and collecting the stickers, trophies, and, most importantly, stat boosts. These stat boosts affect the character's abilities, from movement speed to damage output, and are carried over into the battle that directly follows the Smash "Run" portion of this mode. Smash Run can be played alone, with the battle at the end of the mode seeing the player facing CPU fighters with random stat changes, or online against three other players; though the player can not interact with other fighters outside of the battle at the mode's end. Upon defeating an enemy, they may drop different stat boosts that change the way the fighter would play normally. In addition to there being six different types of stat boosts - , , , , , and - the size of the stat boost item dropped changes its potency. Enemies The enemies that appear in Smash Run all come from different franchises, from Super Mario to even third party franchises like Sonic the Hedgehog. There are two different classes of enemy, which are as follows: * Basic enemies are the most common enemies that spawn on the map. They are generally weaker and have a small amount of health, though this is not a rule and there are definite exceptions to this. * Dangerous enemies are the strongest class of enemy. They spawn extremely rarely, and are generally marked on the map when they do. These dangerous enemies are comparable to bosses, and yield a large amount of larger power-ups when they are defeated. Unlike Basic enemies, Dangerous enemies have their health indicated by a health bar. Basic Enemies Dangerous Enemies Online Play :Please note: information has been copied directly from Super Smash Bros. Switch and will be rewritten at a later time. Online Play has seen little change from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. There are four different main ways to play online. *'With Friends': Play against friends online. *'With Anyone': Play against strangers online. *'Tournament': Compete in online tournaments set up by friends or public tournaments created by other strangers. *'With amiibo': A new game type, a 2-on-2 match where two players either fight with one of their own amiibo or together with the other player against the two amiibo. With amiibo also includes "For Glory" and "For Fun" variations, and can be played against friends and their amiibo. amiibo fighters level up slightly faster in this mode. With Friends allows players to create groups, and set custom rules for the game mode. In addition, players can also chat to each other by clicking the microphone button on the menu. Up to two players can play on one console in With Friends matches. With Anyone features various other modes: *'For Fun': Play for fun. Match results are not recorded, and items and stage gimmicks are turned on. *'For Glory': For more competitive players. Match results are recorded, and an online leaderboard can be checked through this menu. No items appear, and all stages are their Ω versions. For Fun and For Glory can be further divided. For Glory allows for either 1-on-1 or 2-on-2 matches, while For Fun allows for 4 Player Free for All or 2-on-2. Both 2-on-2 For Fun and For Glory matches can be played with up to two players fighting on a single console. Players can also Spectate a random match currently occurring. One can choose to spectate a match between strangers, or choose instead to spectate a friend currently fighting a match. Items What sets Jake's Super Smash Bros. from other fighting games is the inclusion of items that can be used to change the outcome of battle. Many of these items can be picked up and used as weapons, while others will heal the user of some damage. Items can be classified as "battering", "shooting", "healing", "transformation", and "miscellaneous", though these merely serve to categorize how they are used. Items are not a necessity, and it can be determined by the player which items will spawn in the Items Menu accessible from the Battle Setup screen. Collectibles There are two collectible items in the game: trophies and stickers. Trophies and stickers may rarely spawn during matches, though can more easily be earned through other modes. Trophies are small figurines of characters, items, or other objects from various series, which have different descriptions that give details about the object or its usage in its original appearance. Stickers on the other hand, while their appearances are primarily cosmetic (being stickers of artworks from other video games), can be used to alter the statistics of a fighter. There are two types of stickers: power stickers and base stickers; power stickers hold these abilities but must be fused with base stickers in order to be used on a fighter. For more information on how the stickers can be used to affect gameplay, see below. Collected stickers and trophies can be viewed in the Gallery. For a complete list of trophies and stickers, click the corresponding button below (trophies on left, stickers on right). Assist Characters Assist characters are characters that can be summoned from either the Assist Trophy or, in the case of Pokémon, the Poké Ball items. Just as with playable characters, there are some assists may be unlockable (including all third party assists and excluding all Pokémon). Every third party franchise represented by a playable character will also have an assist character representative. Whereas in other Super Smash Bros. all assist characters would appear in puffs of smoke, in Jake's Super Smash Bros. every assist trophy has a unique entrance animation. These entrance animations are purely aesthetic, and can not damage foes. None of the Pokémon assists have entrance animations, however, though they will be released alongside some aesthetic particles pertaining to of their type(s): Water-types will have droplets of water, Grass-types small leaves, Fire-types embers, Flying-types feathers, Poison-types small purple spores, Electric-types sparks, Ground-types chunks of earth, Rock-types small stones, Bug-types leaves and twigs, Steel-types nuts and bolts, Dragon-types indigo orbs of energy, Ghost-types small purple-white flames, Fairy-types stars, Dark-types black bolts of energy, Ice-types snowflakes, Psychic-types pink mist, and Fighting-types splinters of wood. Normal-types do not have any aesthetic differences. Default Assist Characters Unlockable Assist Characters Third Party Assist Characters Assist Pokémon Trivia * Unlike the original Jake's Super Smash Bros., which completely ignored the actual Super Smash Bros. games released to that point, this new version of the game does acknowledge their existence but does not follow them to a T. * While Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U featured a fictionalized version of a real life human as an assist trophy (Ryuta Kawashima), this is the first Super Smash Bros. title to include some as playable characters (Yukimura Sanada and Wang Yuanji) as well as a real-life location as a stage (Edo Castle). This is primarily due to Samurai Warriors and Dynasty Warriors receiving representation in the game, as both series primarily feature characters and locations from Japanese and Chinese history and myths. Development Jake's Super Smash Bros. was originally conceived in 2015, and featured a large cast of playable characters initially exclusively from properties owned by Nintendo. Various sequels were later announced, including Jake's Super Smash Bros. II and JSSB♯ZERO. These games would later be deleted from Fantendo. The idea to return to the Jake's Super Smash Bros. concept surfaced in late 2016, and was initially conceived as Super Smash Bros. Switch. Not liking the trajectory of the idea, which had quickly gained popularity within the community, the game was scrapped but the page kept on the wiki for reference. After its cancellation, it was quickly decided that a reboot, in the form of Jake's Super Smash Bros., would be created. Original drafts of this game saw a small roster of 15 playable characters, with each having an assist character associated with them as if they were a sort of "partner". At the time, the idea of it being a reboot came in the form of new movesets for each of the playable characters; unlike the final game where some characters reuse aspects of the movesets previous Super Smash Bros. titles gave them, all characters were originally planned to have all-new movesets based entirely off their native appearances. This was changed early in development, as the creator of the title didn't feel as though it was an interesting project to pursue. After the game was reworked into its pseudo-reboot form, various changes would occur during development. Before work had begun on the game proper, a draft of over 100 characters was conceived, and eventually narrowed down to 52. Over the course of development this roster changed and grew, with some characters who were initially planned being replaced with others, demoted to an assist trophy, or cut out-right. A total of ten third-party characters were included in the initial 52-character draft, though, as with characters from Nintendo's own first- and second-party titles, many of these were replaced or cut outright. Characters were decided to all have special traits in order to make them stand out more, as such even semi-clone or clone fighters could have their own unique attributes to make them stand out. Characters that made prominent appearances in Nintendo's major series were, for the most part, prioritized over others. When deciding upon third party representatives, companies who have had prominent relations with Nintendo in the past were focused upon. * SEGA, while initially a large rival to Nintendo, became one of Nintendo's biggest supporters over time. Mario and Sonic, the flagship characters for Nintendo and SEGA respectively, would make numerous appearances together in the Mario & Sonic series, which saw them (and characters from both of their home series) compete in a fantasized version of the real-life summer and winter Olympic Games. Sonic's previous appearances in the Super Smash Bros. series also gave him an edge over many other third party characters. * Atlus, a company owned by SEGA, is also a frequent supporter of Nintendo's platforms (primarily their handheld ones), having released several entries of the Trauma Center, Megami Tensei, and Etrian Odyssey series on Nintendo consoles. In addition to their own series, Atlus collaborated with Nintendo and Intelligent Systems to release a Megami Tensei/''Fire Emblem'' crossover for the Wii U known as Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE; it was for this reason that a representative from Atlus was thought to be included. Atlus has a large catalogue of characters that were considered to represent them within Super Smash Bros., with Megami Tensei's Jack Frost, the Fencer from Etrian Odyssey V: Beyond The Myth, Yu Narukami from Persona 4, and Itsuki Aoi from the aforementioned Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. In the end, it was decided that the main protagonist of one of Atlus' newest titles, Persona 5, would be included in the game; this was primarily decided due to the many different possibilities his moveset presented, with the ability to use multiple Personas, a knife, and a gun being in his arsenal. At the time of his announcement, Joker's sole appearance and debut - Persona 5 - had only been released on PlayStation-brand systems (namely the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4), though Persona Q2, a game in which he appears, was announced for Nintendo 3DS after this. * Bandai Namco Entertainment has a healthier relationship with Nintendo than many other third party companies, and they have developed or assisted development of several games that utilize Nintendo's strong IP, including being the developers of the Mario Kart Arcade GP series, Mario Super Sluggers, and publishing the Project X Zone series, which was developed by a second-party studio to Nintendo and features some of the company's characters. In addition to them working closely with Nintendo, Bandai Namco has also published a large variety of their own titles on Nintendo systems; and thus it was known from the beginning of Super Smash Bros.'s development that Bandai Namco would receive a representative. PAC-MAN, being one of the most prominent names in video gaming, was easily decided upon as a representative for the company. * Capcom, like SEGA, has also been a fairly prominent supporter of Nintendo's various systems, with a large number of their titles releasing on Nintendo consoles. In terms of a representative from Capcom, the first choice was one of the company's flagship characters - Mega Man - whose popularity caused him to be well recognized as one of the many mascot characters of the Nintendo Entertainment System, on which his first six titles were released on exclusively. Phoenix Wright was another Capcom representative decided early on in development; in addition to him making a previous appearance in a fighting game (Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3), the Ace Attorney series has seen initial releases on the Game Boy Advance, Nintendo DS, and Nintendo 3DS platforms, with some games being ported to mobile or other home platforms after being released on one of Nintendo's handhelds. Because of this release trend, Phoenix Wright has become one of the most well-known faces of Nintendo's handheld platforms. The developers also thought that Phoenix's unorthodox "fighting" style in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 would make him fit right in alongside many of Nintendo's own characters. * Ubisoft's representation in the game largely comes from Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, a tactical RPG title that features characters from the Super Mario series alongside their Rabbids. While this title's whole existence stems from the two company's close relations, it is much less noteworthy than Nintendo's relations to SEGA or Capcom. Ubisoft has supported many of Nintendo's platforms, and Nintendo has even aided Ubisoft by publishing some of their titles - namely some of the newer instalments of the Rayman series for their consoles - in Japan. * Koei Tecmo has released a number of games on Nintendo's platforms throughout all four of the companies' histories (Nintendo, Koei, Tecmo, and Koei Tecmo), but a large factor in deciding whether to include a representative came from the close bond both Koei Tecmo and Nintendo have held for quite a long time. Both companies worked together to make a crossover between their Nobunaga's Ambition and Pokémon series for the Nintendo DS (Pokémon Conquest), and Koei Tecmo has also worked with Nintendo to create Hyrule Warriors and Fire Emblem Warriors, which took Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem series and placed them within the gameplay styles of their popular Warriors franchise. When deciding on a character to include from Koei Tecmo, the field was narrowed down to five characters: Lana from Hyrule Warriors, Rowan from Fire Emblem Warriors, Zhao Yun from Dynasty Warriors, and Yukimura Sanada and Nobunaga Oda from Samurai Warriors. In the end, Yukimura Sanada was chosen due to his role as a prominent figure within Japanese history, as well as him being the mascot character for Samurai Warriors. Nobunaga Oda was reportedly "a very-close second choice", mainly due to him being the main apparent-antagonist of Pokémon Conquest (a game in which Yukimura Sanada also made an appearance) as well as a main figure in both the Samurai Warriors and Nobunaga's Ambition series. Yukimura Sanada was also chosen over Nobunaga Oda due to the former primarily wielding a spear; spears have not been the main weapon of any previous Super Smash Bros. fighter, so it was thought that this could make him stand out in a way that Nobunaga Oda (who primarily wields a sword) could not. Due to the lack of female playable characters, Wang Yuanji from Dynasty Warriors was also later chosen, with the decision to use her mainly due to the fact that Dynasty Warriors 9 was in development at the time of her reveal, and a port of Dynasty Warriors 8 Empires was planned to be released for the Nintendo Switch in Japan; though Naotora Ii from Samurai Warriors was also strongly considered but decided against as to allow variations in represented series. A large amount of other Koei Tecmo characters were briefly considered to appear in the game, with some cited including Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden), Kasumi (Dead or Alive), Ayane (Dead or Alive), Nobunyaga Oda (Samurai Cats) Arnice (Nights of Azure), and Sophie Neuenmuller (Atelier Sophie); though these characters were never seriously considered as playable characters like Nobunaga Oda, Naotora Ii, and Zhao Yun were. Newcomer Directs Newcomer Directs are events in which three new fighters are introduced in a single blog post. These blog posts are written in an informal way in order to introduce newcomers in a way that may be easier for those unfamiliar with them to understand as well as to explain the creator's reasoning for their inclusion. The following characters were announced in Jake's Super Smash Bros. Newcomer Directs: * Newcomer Direct #1 (09/21/2017) ** Ukiki from the Yoshi series ** Wang Yuanji from the Dynasty Warriors series ** Doc Louis from the Punch-Out!! series * Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017 Newcomer Direct (10/28/2017) ** Callie and Marie from the Splatoon series ** Emily Kaldwin from the Dishonored series ** Ragna the Bloodedge from the BlazBlue series Glossary * Dash: When the control stick is smashed in a certain direction, the fighter will enter a dash. This is faster than their normal walking speed, and the preferred way to traverse the ground. * Double Jump: After jumping once, the player can press the jump button again in order to perform a double jump. This double jump technique essentially allows a fighter to jump twice (or more, depending on the character) before needing to touch the ground again. * Flinching: When a fighter takes damage whatever animation they are performing as they are is interrupted. There are certain specific exemptions to flinching- some attacks do not cause fighters to flinch while other fighters can enter temporary forms (either through their Final Smash or through the use of an item) that do not flinch from attacks yet still take the damage. * Footstool Jump: The act of jumping off of another fighter, sending the fighter who was jumped upon into a pseudo-helpless state. A fighter can only be jumped off of in midair. * Helplessness: Fighters may enter a helpless state after performing certain special moves. While in a helpless state, they are unable to perform any actions (aside from moving left or right) until they land on the ground. * Juggling: The act of trapping a foe in a combo of various attacks, preventing them to retaliate unless they can escape or are knocked away. * Psuedo-helplessness: A state where fighters are incapable of performing special attacks until they touch the ground. Unlike when they are fully helpless, fighters can still perform standard aerial attacks or dodges while midair. * Tether Recovery: A form of recovery that some fighters are capable of performing, which sees them using some sort of extension (whether through internal or external means) to grab onto a ledge from a short distance away. These tether recovery actions tend to automatically be directed towards a ledge should they be close enough. ** Tether Grab: A similar technique, which sometimes go hand-in-hand. Tether Grabs allow fighters to grab other fighters from far away, giving them an advantage over those who can only grab fighters they are directly next to. * Tumbling: The act of dashing off an edge. This will cause fighters to enter a flipping animation, and, should the player continue to hold the control stick in the same direction, they will continue dashing should they land on another platform. Also known as "edge tumbling". Voice Actors Playable Characters= |-| Assist Characters= Characters with no voice actor named either do not speak, or their voice actors go uncredited. References to Other Media Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Fan Games Category:Author Appeal Project Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games * Category:X's Super Smash Bros. "Super Smash Bros." © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. Characters © Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Game Freak / The Pokémon Company / Creatures Inc. / Shigesato Itoi / Ape Inc. / Intelligent Systems / Monolith Soft / Capcom Co., Ltd. / Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc. / SEGA / Atlus Co., Ltd. / Square Enix Holdings Co., Ltd. / Ubisoft Entertainment SA / Koei Tecmo Holdings Co., Ltd / Arc System Works Co., Ltd. / Bethesda Softworks LLC / Matt Bozon / WayForward Technologies, Inc. / RFX Interactive Software SARL Characters used without permission.